


Thoughts to Ponder

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim ponders about what it's like to be alive and in love. You don't sit on your ass, you do something about it. That part of the anatomy has other purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts to Ponder

Art by: Elfqueen55

Life can be so complicated, if you let it.

The unknown makes you wonder, until you get there.

Taking chances, makes you stronger, and more confident.

When you lose, you gain knowledge to better yourself.

And when you win, your thoughts are now shared.

So be bold, and go forward, leave the dust behind.

For it will only choke your attainable goal.

To ponder love in all its facets.


End file.
